


Those Green Eyes

by WalnutSparks



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Himbo Sam, Love Triangle, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutSparks/pseuds/WalnutSparks
Summary: Girl meets boy.Girl gets runover by boy on skateboard.Romance ensues.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Those Green Eyes

_Take the scenic route they said. It’ll be fun they said._

Pelican Town is pretty. Quaint even. The cheerfulness of the villagers is infectious, and Eevie Kistt can’t help but smile to herself even as she struggles with the large bag of seeds she just bought. Brown paper, not a plastic bag in sight, it’s as if even the shadow of the local JojaMart is having trouble resisting the wholesome atmosphere of the village. There is some kind of magic here.

Walking through the town square, hearing the birds sing to each other and breathing in the fresh air, it’s almost like the last year never happened. Taking on the farm may actually turn out to be the fresh start she was hoping for.

These are the last thoughts Eevie has before someone tall, blond, and startlingly quick flies around the corner, crashing into her like a wrecking ball.

It’s over in a second. One hot second and Eevie is flat on her back, too stunned to make a sound, possibly trapped underneath a tree. A very apologetic tree, who’s already pushed himself off her and is now talking too fast for her to process.

Everything had been so peaceful until this moment. That moment. What just happened?

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I’m so sorry I didn’t see you coming are you okay? Lewis is always telling me I’m going to cause an accident but there’s nowhere else to skate, no one uses this path in the mornings, not that I’m blaming you this because was definitely my fault, oh my god please be okay. Are you okay? Say something. I’m really sorry. Oh sweet Yoba please don’t be unconscious, I failed first aid class. Um, how many fingers am I holding up?”

It takes her another moment to register the peace sign waving frantically in front of her face, before she is distracted by the greenest eyes she’s ever seen. Green, green eyes that are so full of concern they hit her like a rollercoaster. _Buh-bump,_ says her heart, which she’s pretty sure translates into English as “this boy is meant to be mine”. 

She’s not sure if her heart is in her throat, or her stomach, or if she’s just mildly concussed. When the next sentence comes, it’s the concussion that seems most likely.

“Wow, you’re really pretty.”

That snaps her out of it. She can feel herself flushing as she sits up, heart beating like it’s going to burst through her chest. Motormouth shuts up for three whole heartbeats, eyes wide as he realises what just happened.

“I said that out loud didn’t I? Urgh, facepalm.” He buries his head in his hands, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Eevie doesn’t realise she’s giggling until it’s too late to stop. Partly from embarrassment, partly because who says facepalm? The handsome, green eyed stranger lets out a relieved chuckle, and any awkwardness vanishes now that they’re laughing like old friends.

“Hi, I’m Sam.” Sam says, as he reaches out a hand and pulls her to her feet, “Fancy bumping into someone like you in a place like this.” Sam is very tall, and grinning like a fool, and suddenly whatever just happened is more worth the bruises. 

“I’m Eevie. Yes, like the Pokémon. And that was clearly more of a body slam.” Sam laughs so hard he bends over slightly, leaning closer to her and making her warm all over.

“Was it super effective?” he asks with a cocky grin and quirked brow, and Eevie swears she can feel her heart shattering. _This guy._ It’s been so long since she’s met someone she can bounce off so easily, and the fact that this guy just radiates warmth is doing strange but not entirely unpleasant things to her insides. She can’t remember the last time just talking to someone gave her butterflies.

Butterflies. Flowers. Seeds. Fuck.

Seeds. Seeds everywhere. Eevie groans as she finally starts paying attention to something other than this ridiculously attractive human person. The bag must have split in the fall, because now there are seeds scattered all over the path. Sam notices the chaos he’s caused, curses under his breath, and scrambles to pick them up. It’s awkward and adorable and hey what’s a few squished potatoes compared to this?

Eevie scuffles to reclaim her loot and it becomes some kind of playful competition, both of them on their hands and knees trying to grab as many bags as possible. Sam, being both tall and gangly, has a clear advantage. Though the way he laughs with his whole body does allow Eevie to sneak in ninja sharp to steal some back from under his nose.

In only a few minutes they’ve gathered all the spilt seeds into one big pile. Eevie found the bag too, split in two, and is wondering if somehow she can turn it into a make shift sling or something to help her carry all these home. She is not prepared for Sam to reach out and take it out of her hands with a grimace.

“Hey, my bad. Let me go get my backpack. Wait here, please.” Eevie is about to protest, not wanting to cause him extra effort, when he opens the door to literally one of two houses on the street and disappears. Ah. Okay. That was an acceptable amount of effort. He returns with a big blue rucksack and an even bigger smile, scooping the seeds into it before helping her to her feet. “Okay, let’s go.”

“You don’t have to come with me, I could bring your bag back tomorrow?” It’s not that she doesn’t want his company, obviously she does, but her head is spinning so hard from all these new emotions she’s getting a little dizzy, and will probably end up doing something stupid

“I physically assaulted you, the least I can do is carry your bag home.” Sam looks at her with an attempt of a serious expression, though really it comes across more like the most powerful set of puppy dog eyes Eevie’s ever seen. She was not prepared for this. She can’t argue, so she just laughs instead as she follows him down the path.

They’re about halfway home when Sam pipes up.

“Wow, these are pretty heavy.” He glances at Eevie quickly as he adjusts the weight on his shoulders, before flexing his arms in a comical strongman pose. “I mean, not for me of course. I was just wondering how can someone so little carry so much?”

“Hey!! I’m 5’2! I’m not small, you’re just freakishly tall!” Eevie punches him in the bicep, and Sam retaliates by ruffling her hair and laughing. “How tall are you anyway?

“6’4.”

“With or without the hair gel?”

“…the hair adds another inch and a half...” Sam admits, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he smiles bashfully at her.

“That seems like cheating.”

“Hey! Don’t diss the ‘do! My little brother did it!” He sighs at her disbelieving look. “Okay, so you’ve probably realised by now there aren’t many kids around here? Vince’s best friend is Jas, and they were playing hairdresser with her dolls, he got really into it. We don’t have any dolls at home, so I said he could practice on me. He was really proud of it, but Seb said it looked dumb.” He scowls momentarily, “No one makes Vince sad, so I put ketchup in Seb’s coffee and coffee grounds in his pizza. Some might call that an overreaction, but our dad isn’t around right now, so maybe I’m a little over protective of my lil’ bro. Anyway, I told Vince I thought it looked cool and now I copy it every day so he doesn’t get sad again.”

“That’s… that’s adorable.” Eevie must be staring too intently, because Sam suddenly blushes right up to his ears and mumbles something unintelligible.

The walk back to the farm takes about half an hour, but it’s over way too soon. Sam’s eyes light up when she offers him a Joja cola in thanks, but then his phone goes off. recognising the opening cords of I Want You Around by the Ramones, a bad feeling creeps over Eevje. Sam apologises real quick before turning and answering.

“Hey! What’s up babe? Oh… Sorry, I forgot. I’ll be there in 10! I mean it! …okay, probably 20. Don’t be mad, you know you love me. See you soon. Love you. Mwah.” Eevie’s heart is somewhere in her shoes when he ends the call with a big sappy kiss. _Oh fuck, of course._ No way someone this special is single. She’s an idiot.

Sam makes an over exaggerated sad face when he turns back to her.

“Can I get a rain check on that cola? I completely forgot I’m supposed to be helping my girlfriend with some library stuff this morning.”

“Sure, no problem!" She really, really hopes her disappointment doesn’t show on her face. "You should go, you don’t want to be late. I hope you’re not in trouble.” It’s probably just her dumb heart wishing, but Sam does seem kind of reluctant to leave. And then his entire demeanour changes, and she’s pretty sure she can see the lightbulb glowing above his head.

“I have an excellent idea! You should come to the saloon this evening! Me and the gang meet up every Friday for our ongoing pool tournament. Seb’s on a winning streak right now, but I’m feeling luck today. Plus, you can buy me that Joja then!”

Eevie shouldn’t go. It’s a really, really bad idea.

“Yeah I’d like that. Sounds good. Plus, if Seb doesn’t kick your ass, I’m sure I can help with that.” Sam laughs at that, low and husky and deep, and any chance of Eevie heeding the alarm bells in her head flies out the window. Could anyone resist that smile?

On cue, Sam flashes her a megawatt smile before asking for her phone. His tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he fiddles with his and hers simultaneously.

“There. Right, I’ll text you when we’re there so you don’t forget. You can just turn up forever, we usually stay until close. Abby will be so buzzed to have another girl around; it’s going to be a great night!” That megawatt smile again as he hands her phone back. He stops to give her a big wave at the gate, then shouts “See you later, alligator!” and starts running back to town.

Eevie sighs as she closes the door behind her. It was just her luck to fall for the beautiful, sweet, UNAVALIABLE boy next door. She knows she really, really, really should make some kind of excuse tonight. She already knows she won’t.

She’s still thinking about his laugh when her phone buzzes 20 minutes later.

**It Was Super Effective :D  
** Made it! Don’t tire yourself out working, I’m looking forward to that Joja later! x

Of course he’s the kind of guy who puts kisses at the end of his texts. Eevie groans at the warm fuzzy feeling the name he chose gives her. Girlfriend be damned, certain heartbreak be damned, she’ll be at the saloon later come hell or high water.

Because she’ll do anything to see those eyes again.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!
> 
> If you hit your head, please go to the doctor, no matter how many cute humans are about.  
> I have a [Tumblr](https://walnutwritesfanfiction.tumblr.com/%22) now! Ask me anything 😊 (I accidentally deleted my old one, because I’m really good with computers). 
> 
> I may also have made a [Sam Appreciation Tumblr](https://just-stardew-sam-things.tumblr.com/%22),  
> because this boy does not get enough love. If you have any good Sam fic recommends, please let me know!! (My personal favourite is this [masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677225/chapters/56841742), which you should definitely check out.)
> 
> Again, thanks for reading :D


End file.
